


Nomás a ti

by AthenaFaera



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-07-29 20:56:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7699036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AthenaFaera/pseuds/AthenaFaera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The sun shines on the drop of dew:<br/>the drop of dew dries out.<br/>You shine in these eyes, my eyes:<br/>And I, I live.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Tus Ojos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS STORY HAS BEEN REWRITTEN, PLEASE COME READ IT ON MY NEW ACCOUNT http://archiveofourown.org/works/11393607/chapters/25516095
> 
> I'm leaving this story intact more for myself than anything else, since it was one of the first stories I wrote, it feels nice to come back to it and compare my progress.

_'Cada vez que cae la tarde, me pongo a pensar y digo: ¿de qué me sirve la cama, si tú no duermes conmigo?'_

_'Every time evening comes, I get thoughtful and say, what's the good of having a bed, if you don't sleep with me?'_

* * *

 

Jack clutched the paperwork in his hand, careful not to crumple it as he made his way across the base, doing his best to stifle the excited smirk that played across his lips. The red stamp of approval at the corner of each document signified a much needed break from weeks of grueling SEP training and assignments and the sight of it lifted his spirits more than a call from home could ever hope to give. He ascended the stairs in the barracks to his room, pushing open the door with a firm hand, regarding the dual name plates on the door with an air of excitement.

 

'Hey Rambo, check out what I found!” He teased as he threw open the door, tossing one of the envelopes into his roommate's lap. He lay across the bed and cracked a grin at his friend's unamused expression.

 

“Haven't you heard of knocking...?” Gabriel scolded, taking the earphone out of his ear and picking up the manilla envelope, running his hands along the beige paper. His fingers ran over the fold of the envelope, brown eyes moving over to stare at Jack, his blue eyes shining eagerly. Slipping a finger into the corner he tore, tugging the neatly stapled documents up and glancing down the page to land on his Chief Commanding Officer's neat signature. Gabriel couldn't help the relieved sigh that pushed past his lips, compounded stress from weeks of torturous training regimes finally starting to lighten at the words on the page- _'Two weeks paid leave'_.

“You're fucking kidding...”

 

“It's all real! I'm packing now and heading home to Indiana. What are you going to do?” Jack asked, bending to pack his clothes tightly into his kit bag.

 

His cheery disposition was infectious, and Gabriel soon found himself smiling easily as he thought. “Well...I don't know...” Truth be told, he had given up on the idea of getting any sort of leave the moment they both entered the Soldier Enhancement Program. He thought of home, seeing the image of his doting mother grooming him proudly, all “Mijito” and “Cariño”. He thought of his sisters' as well, all nails and screaming and impossible demands. If he was honest with himself, the prospect of returning home right now just seemed, exhausting. He dragged a hand down his face in exasperation. “Maybe I'll just...stay on base.”

 

Jack froze, turning his head to look at Gabriel in disbelief. “Are you crazy? You can't stay on base for two weeks, you'll kill yourself! You know how hard we had to bust ass to get this leave approved...” He stuffed the last of his clothing into his bag, tossing his shower kit on top and zipping it up before turning to Gabriel, smile at the corners of his eyes. “Why don't you come with me? I'll show you what good clean country air can do for a man's soul.”

 

Gabriel stood slowly, huffing as he stuffed his headphones and music player in the pocket of his hoodie, unsure. “And be stuck in a car with you for 10 hours? No thanks,” He snorted, stretching long, muscled arms over his head. He gave him a sidelong look; Jack was giving him the look again, the one he gave when he saw a goal that needed achieving. “Cabrón, what are you looking at?”Gabriel's arms folded across his chest as he studied the secretive glint in Jack's eye, hard glare challenging him.

 

“Have you ever met a country girl...?”

 

Gabriel squinted at his friend, he was playing the game again. “No _Morrison_... I haven't” He answered seriously, back straightening to gain height on his friend.

 

“Oh really? I think they're just your style... _Reyes._ ” Jack threw his bag over his shoulder and moved towards the door. The corner of his lip twitched at Gabriel's frustrated growl.

 

“Fine, I'll go. But if I find out you're lying I'll break your ribs again, Cabrón.” Gabriel grabbed his kit back from beneath his bed and packed quickly, snagging his jacket from his locker before following Jack out of the barracks and onto the grounds.

The two walked in unison, bags slung across their shoulders and throwing biting comebacks at the teasing from their fellow Officers.  
  


“Going on a honeymoon, boyscout?” Jack heard from behind him and turned his head, spotting Officer Thompson, his bunkmate from basic.  
  
“Taming this beast with a bit of home cooking and country air.” He jabbed a thumb towards Gabriel who raised an eyebrow in annoyance at Thompson's remark of _'Oh, how romantic...'_ Jack smiled at Thompson, cool eyes staring through him. “You have a funny idea of romance...”

 

Gabriel regarded the Officer cooly as they small-talked, wondering what it would look like for that smug face to be greeting the dirt via his foot.

 

“Well I should hit the road,” Jack started, bidding Thompson goodbye and turning towards the parking lot. “Oh and before I forget,” He shouted over his shoulder with a wry smile, “Your leave was denied!” He quipped, barking out a dark laugh at Thompson's indignant cry.

 

As they reached the parking lot, Gabriel scoffed at Jack's car sticking out like a blue gem in a sea of grey and black. “ '72 Nova, really? I can't believe you drive this thing..”  
  
Jack said nothing but cracked another grin as he trailed a slender finger across the black sports stripe on the hood before unlocking the door and unceremoniously tossing his bag in the back seat. Gabriel slid into the passengers side smoothly, black leather greeting him like a warm hug in the summer sun. _'Damn... how did he manage to get his hands on a car this nice?'_ He thought, smoothing his hands across the dash before buckling himself in.

 

“Graduation present.”

 

“Huh?” Gabriel raised an eyebrow at Jack's smug expression.

 

“This old thing,” He joked as he rapped his knuckles on the dash, “Graduation present.” He turned his head to look at Gabe with a wry smile before turning the key in the ignition, engine roaring to life.

 

“You're a bastard, boyscout” He grumbled as Jack bellowed out a laugh.

 

 


	2. El lago a medianoche

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THIS STORY HAS BEEN MAJORLY REWRITTEN, PLEASE CHECK IT OUT HERE : http://archiveofourown.org/works/11393607/chapters/25516095

 

_'Ni contigo ni sintigo tienen mis males remedio: contigo, porque me matas, sintigo porque me muero.'  
_

_'With you or without you, there's no help for my suffering: with you, because you kill me, without you, because I die.'_

 

They were four hours into their trip and losing daylight rapidly; Gabriel idly gazed out of the window, endless swathes of trees passed by in a blur of yellows and greens.  
“We should probably find a place to stop for the night, we don't have much daylight left.” Jack muttered, eyes scanning the horizon for a pull-off.

 

Gabriel looked over at Jack, studying his profile. Snowy skin smoothing around a strong jaw, chin brushed with a whisper of 5 o'clock shadow. His hair was swept up in a soft flip, shining gold even as the daylight was chased away in an angry red by the encroaching curtain of night. _'El Sol..'_ Gabriel mused before turning away, suddenly feeling awkward. “If we're just going to stay in the car, why bother staying at a campground? We can just sleep on the side of the road.” Reyes sighed, being stuck in a car for this long made his back stiff, and the persistent nagging stress crept into his chest once again.  
  
Jack turned to him, smiling that smile as he took the turn off leading to the campground. “You know how much I love roughing it. But it's illegal here, and I'd rather not get dragged back to base by the Police.”

 

They drove for a short time, finding a decent sized spot to stay the night amongst a small grove of trees. A deer path lead through the underbrush to another clearing, this time edged around a small lake. The two exited the car and stretched, Jack moving around to open the trunk and pulling out a lightweight tent. The two worked quickly, as methodically as can be expected from someone with their training, and they were soon standing back to admire their handiwork as the last of the daylight was pushed beyond the horizon.

“Man this heat is killing me! I'm gonna head to the lake.” Jack stated, using the light of his cell phone to make his way through the trees on the trail. The artificial light of his phone flitted in between the leafy aspen branches of the grove before disappearing behind the overgrowth.  
  
The lake was lit by a bright, full moon, heavy in the sky like an enormous pearl on a piece of silk. Jack dipped his hand into the water, cool but refreshing against his sun baked skin. He peeled off his damp shirt, goosebumps raising as the night air touched his flesh.

 

Slowly he undressed- shoes, pants, underwear, and strode into the water, not waiting for his body to react before dunking himself under the surface.

 

xxx  
  
Gabriel watched after him as he moved through the trees, debating whether or not he should follow. _'Of course he would explore the campground in the middle of the night..'_ He sighed, defeated and followed after him. He looked up just in time as he pushed the last bit through the trees to steal a glance at the snowy planes of Jack's back as he slid into the water. His eyes moved down as his foot hit something solid. A pair of shoes, pants...underwear. His eyebrow raised, _'And you would go skinny dipping in the lake in the dark...'_

 

He stood by the shore for a moment, deliberating. _'Are you shy?'_ He goaded himself as he cursed, stripping down and jogging into the lake. The water licked his skin, cooling him and causing the hairs on his arms to stand on end. He cleared his throat when Jack broke the surface of the water, his light hair shining silver in the moonlight.  
  
“Feels nice, not too cold.” Jack laughed, smile fading as he looked up at Gabriel with an unimpressed look. “You're still wearing that? Give me a break.” He reached up for Gabriel's head before a dark hand shot up, snagging his wrist. He could feel Gabriel's glare in the dark and bit his lip to keep from laughing. “Come on, it's just a stupid beanie... let your hair down for once,” He teased, jumping up and snatching the hat from his head with his free arm and twisting away, fleeing deeper into the water at Gabriel's angry yell.

 

Jack turned, arm held high with his prize in hand and grinned. “ Don't you feel better with the wind in your--” He paused, looking over at Gabe, blinking at the soft cascade of chocolate brown half-curls that fell into his friend's eyes. “Uh...” Water beaded across his broad chest, running down his sharp pecs in rivulets that left a trail of clean, tanned skin. Gabe shook the water from his hands, reaching a hand towards him as he walked closer, piercing Jack with a smouldering stare. _'Wow.. he looks really fit..'_ Jack pondered, forgetting his arm in the air for a moment as he stared into Gabriel's tawny eyes. A strong hand gripped his wrist again, prying the beanie from his hands and throwing it a good distance to the soft bank of the lake.

 

“I told you before don't touch the beanie, Jack.” Gabriel gave Jack a piercing glare, squeezing his friend's wrist tighter and moving his face close to threaten him. He spat a few choice words in Spanish before shoving him away bitterly.  
  
Jack held his breath as Gabriel pushed him, losing his footing on the murky lake bed and he wheeled his arms trying to keep his balance. He felt himself slipping rapidly beneath the surface of the water, having just enough time to slam his eyes shut as he went under. Jack struggled to gain his footing as he float just beneath the surface, feet searching for a solid piece of ground to push himself up on amongst the rocky lake bed, their surface covered with slippery algae and plantlife. Trepidation crept into his chest as he moved under the surface, trying to get his body to cooperate against the awkward position he was in before he felt an arm snake around his waist and wrench him upwards.  
  
“Perdón... I didn't mean to push you that hard.” Gabriel confessed, quickly removing his arm and giving Jack space to watch him wipe the water from his eyes.

 

Jack shook out his hair, feeling the burn of embarrassment bloom across his face. “It's okay...” He waded closer to the edge as he mumbled something about 'having to get to sleep' as he tried to steady his breathing at the pounding in his chest. The warmth of Gabriel's hand lingered across his back, making his skin burn. Suddenly the water felt too hot and he increased his stride to reach the water's edge, gathering everything he could see in the limited light and retreated back to camp. _'What the hell is going on with me...?'_ He sighed, creeping along the trail in the dark and careful to stay in the limited light of the moon. Jack tossed his clothes onto his kit, keeping his underwear and snagging his towel from his belongings, drying quickly while trying to push the image of Gabriel's shining hair and piercing eyes from his mind.

 

Xxx

 

Gabriel bobbed on the surface of the water, dark eyes searching to pick out each dip and notch on the surface of the moon. He contemplated the exchange that just happened, as was his nature to pick apart interactions looking for behavioural cues and changes in body language. Jack seemed, embarrassed about something. _'He's way too confident to be embarrassed about being shoved into the water...'_ He mused, closing his eyes as he let the water lap at his curls as he leant his head back. “Maybe boy scout's in love...” He snorted a laugh, smile fading as bitter thoughts filled his mind. “Estúpido....”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm playing with an idea of marking some major perspective shifts with a marker so lemme know how it looks!  
> It's starting to heat up a bit, hehehe Poor Jack and Gabe, too MANLY to tell each other their feels.  
> I really struggled setting the scene with this chapter, hopefully the next part will help a bit! 
> 
> 'El Sol' - The sun  
> 'Perdón'- Sorry  
> 'Estúpido'- Stupid, Foolish, Idiot etc etc.


	3. El sueño

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THIS STORY HAS BEEN MAJORLY REWRITTEN, PLEASE CHECK IT OUT HERE: http://archiveofourown.org/works/11393607/chapters/25516095

_ 'Amor empieza por desasosiego, solicitud, ardores y desvelos; crece con riesgos, lances y recelos, susténtase de llantos y de ruego' _

 

_ 'Love begins with a loss of ease, with cares, ardor, lack of sleeping; grows with risks, doubts and daring feats, sustains itself with begging and with weeping.' _

  
  


Gabriel ran his hand down Jack's arm, hooking it into his elbow to pull him closer. 

“What did I say about the beanie, Jack.” He snaked his free arm around his back to press their chests together, moisture mingling with the sweat that clung stubbornly to their bodies. He dipped his head into the crook of Jack's neck to lap up the dew that shone there, murmuring an apology as Jack laughed; tickled by the hair of his beard. He teeth dragged lightly across his jaw, lips pressing against Jack's and smothering the sigh that puffed past his lips. Jack's arms wrapped around his shoulders, fingers raking through his curls. He felt a nibble at his lips and opened his mouth to smooth his tongue against Jack's, purring at the sound it drew out from his throat.    
  
They stood like that for a while, relishing in the feeling of their skin gliding together. He felt Jack's hand trail lazily from his neck down the rolling muscle of his back, dipping under the surface of the water to glide along his ass and gripping him to press their bodies closer.

 

“Ahn...Jack...” Gabe pressed his thigh between Jack's legs, sighing at the shudder his touch sent down his spine. Gabriel's head lolled back as Jack's lips brushed against his ear whispering, “Vamos a Chingar...”

 

He jolted awake, sucking in a trembling breath as he tore the sleeping bag off of his soaked chest. Gabriel's throat felt bone dry, and he slowly turned his head in the low light of morning to stare at Jack's peacefully sleeping form.    
'He could sleep through a tornado....Thank God' He thought, relieved, before freezing still as Jack stirred in his sleep. Gabriel wiped the sweat from his face with a dark hand, moving to slowly lower himself back onto the sleeping bag, idly trailing a hand down to re-adjust the now inconvenient bulge in his briefs. 

 

He grumbled out an annoyed sound, turning away from Jack so he could process the dream that woke him.  _ 'Shiiit... that was really sexy..'  _ He shut his eyes, the image of Jack's heady gaze burned into his mind.

 

Xxx

 

The light summer breeze rustled the grass around him, tickling his skin and he slowly opened his eyes. He was nude, laying on the grass of a large field, wildflowers swaying in the air around him. He pushed himself up on his hands, scanning his surroundings in the moonlight. Jack hitched in a small breath as he felt a hand creep around from behind to brush lightly against the hair at his abdomen. A hot mouth on his neck, sucking and biting; tilting up to sigh in his ear. It sent a sharp spark straight down between his legs.    
  


Jack's back arched as another hand crept up push his head back to rest against a tanned, muscular shoulder.    
“How does it feel, Jack?” The voice behind him asked, baritone of his voice sending a shiver down his spine. The hand travelled lower, taking him in hand, working him slowly as he groaned. “Bello...” Another bite on his neck, the sensation pushing him over the edge and he bucked his hips against the touch that brought him to orgasm.

 

Xxx

 

Jack cracked open a cobalt eye and stretched his arms over his head. He was suddenly painfully aware at how uncomfortable he felt as his legs shifted apart.  _ 'Damn...'  _ He stole a peek down as he turned over, cursing silently to himself at the wet feeling between his legs.  _ 'You've got to be shitting me. Of all the times...'  _ He moved to lay on his stomach, growling into his sleeping bag and silently willing Gabriel to just 'get the fuck up and leave for a second' so he could clean himself up. The soft baritone of the voice in his dream still drifted in his ears, and he buried his face into his sleeping bag as he remembered.  _ ‘Wow...what a vivid dream…’  _ He mused; a blush crept to his cheeks as he remembered the moment before he woke,  _ ‘Bello…’.  _ Jack turned his cheek to stare at the back of Gabriel, dark hair a halo of soft curls against the arm curled under his head. He watched the soft rise and fall of his friend’s ribs; noticed a scar he didn’t remember seeing arcing the curve of his shoulder blade.  _ ‘Still handsome…’  _ he sighed, rolling his eyes at himself.  _ ‘ This is so dumb...crushing on my best friend? Really? ‘  _ He cleared his throat softly, preparing to speak. 

 

“Hey...you awake?”

 

“Mhm..” Gabriel replied to the voice at his back. His body was finally ready to cooperate and he turned onto his back, running a hand through his hair as he let out a yawn. The morning air that drifted into the tent through the screen smelled fresh, and it quickly fought away the heavy lull of sleep. He glanced over at Jack, his blue eyes boring into his, deep in thought. “You still asleep?” he joked, startling him back down to earth.

 

“I guess I am...sorry.” 

 

He grunted in reply, waving his hand dismissively. “It’s okay. I didn’t sleep that great either.” Gabriel slowly sat up, crawling to the end of his sleeping bag to rummage through his kit, grabbing a plain black t-shirt and pair of dark jeans. They small-talked for a while, planning how the rest of the day would go as Gabriel dressed, smoothing back his hair and hiding it under his hat. He thought it was a bit odd that Jack was still in bed and making no attempt to get up considering he was typically an ‘early to bed, early to rise’ kind of person. He zipped up his duffle, giving everything a cursory glace. “You feeling okay? Usually you’d be chomping at the bit to get driving by now.” 

 

“Uh, yeah. I’m okay! I’m just a bit tired today.” He said, obviously lying but hoping Gabriel wouldn’t notice.

 

“Mhm, whatever Jack.” He stared at him out of the corner of his eye. “You’re acting weird.” 

 

“Huh? No I’m not.” Sweat beaded on the back of his neck and Jack fought the flush that urged to colour his cheeks.  _ ‘Shit. Am I acting weird? Really?’  _ The thought increased his anxiety ten-fold, and he silently prayed for Gabriel to quit analyzing him.

 

Gabriel narrowed his eyes, Jack was definitely acting weird. He could tell by the odd look in his eyes.

 

Jack shifted his leg, moving to push himself up onto his elbows as the enduring sensitivity between his thighs caused him to breathe out a barely concious moan. Jack lowered his forehead down into the sleeping bag, desperately shielding his face from the mounting embarrassment that shuddered across his shoulders.

 

Gabriel froze, clenching his jaw at the sound that escaped Jack’s mouth not unlike the sounds in his dream. “What the fuck was that?”  _ ‘Did I seriously just hear what I thought I did?’  _ He debated the pros and cons of closing the distance between them; to run a hand through his hair. The tension in the air was as heavy as a blanket; Gabriel staring into Jack’s eyes when he finally turned his head away from the sleeping bag. “Hey….” He said, barely a whisper and he shifted closer slowly. His heart pounded in his chest as he stared down at him, watching Jack turn to lay on his back.    
“What’s up..?” Jack said, folding his arms behind his head casually. He knew the unspoken question in the air, its hard not to with a signal ‘that strong’. His eyes searched Gabriel’s, parting his lips in a small smirk. “What are you lookin’ at?” he teased, quirking an eyebrow as Gabriel leant down to press his lips gently against Jack’s. 

 

They breathed slowly as they kissed, sighing gently against eachother’s lips. Gabe gently nipped Jack’s bottom lip before pulling away. 

 

Jack opened his eyes, allowing a small laugh to escape from his throat. He reached to touch Gabriel’s neck, but the man above him was already retreating, grabbing his kit and exiting the tent in silence. A smile teased at the corners of his mouth as he moved to the entrance of the tent, rooting through his kit and grabbing a change of clothes. He cleaned himself off with his dirty laundry, bunching it up and tossing it in with the rest of his things.  _ ‘What the hell am I going to do now…?’  _ He contemplated as he exited the tent, warm daylight greeting him. 

 

xxx

 

They both opted not to talk about what had transpired as they resumed their drive, instead choosing to chat about this and that, and bickering over their varying musical tastes.

 

“I am so tired of this twangy garbage. Let me show you what real music sounds like.” Gabriel scoffed, stabbing a tanned finger to shut the radio off. He grabbed his music player out of his pocket and unplugged the headphones, scrolling to find the right song before pressing play with a smile. “This one is a classic.” ‘Noche De Ronda’ soon started playing, its smooth melody drifting throughout the car. Gabriel put his head back against the seat, smiling at the lyrics and thinking of home.

 

“I didn’t know you were such a sap.” Jack joked as Gabriel sang along to the lyrics. The tone alone told him it was some sort of romantic ballad. Still, the song made him smile, moreso because Gabriel was singing it.

 

“Hey, it’s more than that.” Gabriel paused,smoothing a hand over his goatee as he thought. “Every time this song plays, my mother cries. It reminds me of home.” 

 

Jack nodded silently, focusing his attention on the road. Endless expanses of farm land greeting them. “I’d like to meet your mother someday. She must be really patient to raise someone like you.” He joked softly, cracking a grin at Gabriel’s scoff. 

 

“It’ll be nice to meet the woman that raised such a perfect boy scout, too.” 

  
Jack laughed, reaching over and giving Gabriel a firm punch on the shoulder. “Very funny. Well you’ll get to meet her soon.”    


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOOO. Well that was a fun chapter to write. I hope you guys enjoyed, there will be more super awkward shit to come. Thanks for stopping by, and don't forget to comment!
> 
> Vamos a chingar = Let's fuck, more or less.  
> Bello = Lovely, Beautiful


	4. La Abnegación

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THIS STORY HAS BEEN MAJORLY REWRITTEN, PLEASE CHECK IT OUT HERE http://archiveofourown.org/works/11393607/chapters/25516095

_‘¿Hay celos? luego hay amor; ¿hay amor? luego habrá celos.’_

_  
_ _‘There’s jealousy? hence there’s love; There’s love? hence there’ll be jealousy.’_

 

  
Gabriel opened his eyes when Jack nudged his arm gently, looking up at the picturesque white and green farmhouse at the end of the long dirt driveway. The house was a two story, with a wrap around porch and a bright green tin roof. Sunflowers brushed against the railing of the steps, swaying in the wind. Smoke wafted from the cobble stone chimney, and a pleasant, sweet smell greeted their noses from an open window as they ascended the steps to the front door.  
  
“Anyone home?” Jack called as he pushed open the door, reaching to untie his shoes. Gabriel saw a woman round the corner, long blond hair plaited to the middle of her back, same piercing blue eyes.  
  
“Jack! Oh my goodness what a lovely surprise!” She wiped her hands on her apron, green and white plaid, embroidered with sunflowers. She closed the distance and wrapped her arms around Jack’s shoulders, turning his face to give him a long kiss on the cheek. “Why didn’t you call? I would have told your father to be in by now.” She laughed, lilting before standing back to appraise her son. “You must have grown six inches since I last saw you, what are they feeding you there?”  
  
Gabriel smiled as he stood behind them by the door, slowly removing his shoes and setting his bag down. Jack’s mother fawned over him excitedly, laughing as she complimented him, ‘you look so strong now!’, ‘and as handsome as ever!’, and he laughed a bit at how endearing it was. _‘Reminds me of Mom..’_ But weren’t all Mothers similar? Always full of nice things to say to their sons, especially when you did as you were told. After the excitement subsided, Jack mumbled an apology as he turned to introduce them.  
  
“This is my friend from the military, I invited him to spend leave with me. Gabriel Reyes.”  
  
Gabriel stuck out his hand, taking Jack’s mother’s in his, impressed with her strong grip. “Nice to meet you ma’am”  
  
“And you as well, Gabriel! You can call me Anne. And make yourself at home, don’t be shy!” She gave him an easy smile, excusing herself to dart back into the kitchen to check on her cooking.  
  
They grabbed their bags and Gabriel followed Jack up the stairs to the guest rooms. He looked around, hallway decorated with various finished cross-stitch patterns and family photos. He smirked as he took note of a photo of Jack as a child, wide grin and holding up a largemouth bass. They stopped at a door halfway down the hall, the plaque outfitted onto the door read _‘Bear with each other and forgive one another if any of you has a grievance against someone. Forgive as the Lord forgave you. - Colossians 3:13’_ and Jack turned the handle, pushing it open to reveal a cozy bedroom. A queen bed sat against the far wall dressed in a handmade quilt. The breeze from the window ruffled the white curtains, their tips brushing lightly against the dark wooden floor.  
  
“Your abode, for the next two weeks. “ Jack joked as he flicked on the light and stepping into the room. He threw himself on the bed face down and grumbled about the drive.  
  
Gabriel stared as he lay, a strip of snowy skin peeking from underneath his ruffled shirt just above the waistband of his jeans. His eyes traveled to the smooth curve of his ass and he swallowed, mouth suddenly watering. Gabe turned away to place his kit on the floor by the closet after he shut the door quietly. _‘Is he this oblivious all the time?’_  He crossed the room to stand above Jack, placing a tanned hand on his shoulder. “Hey, pendejo. You’re wrinkling my royal digs.” He gestured with his free hand to the quilt Jack lay on, getting only an exhausted mumble in return. He leaned down to Jack’s ear, hand on his hip. “Muéstrame tu pito…”

 

Jack opened his eyes and glanced at Gabe out of the corner of his eye. “What did you say? No habla,dude.”  
  
Gabriel grinned, straightening and jabbing a thumb at the door. “It means get the fuck off of my bed or you’re going to regret it.”  


Jack laughed as he rose up on the bed, looking up at Gabriel, another dare in his eyes. He smirked as Gabriel stared at him, tongue poking out to wet his bottom lip. The silence was broken by Anne calling them to dinner from downstairs and Jack stood and crossed the room, shooting Gabriel a look before heading down the stairs.  
  
_‘_ _¡Dios mío! This idiot is going to kill me…’_ Gabriel took a deep, shaking breath as he followed Jack down to the dining room.

 

The table was set simply, a vase of cornflowers stood in the centre of a round maplewood table. A few dishes were set out on the side table; a plump roast, halved roasted potatoes and fresh green beans waiting to be enjoyed. On the end of the table sat a pie, latticed crust lightly browned to perfection.  
Gabriel’s mouth watered, anxious to finally have a home cooked meal after so long away from home. He grabbed his plate, piling the food high and taking his seat at the table next to Jack, who sighed excitedly at the sight of real food. They waited as Anne removed her apron, revealing a simple blue house dress that buttoned down the front and she set two plates down at the table, setting her hands in her lap when she sat down.  
  
“Your father should be in at any moment now, it’s about time!” She said, smiling at them and tucking a blonde curl behind her ear.

 

Gabriel studied her face for a moment; she was attractive, with a high arching brow and wide, friendly eyes like two sapphires shining on her face. Her skin was as light as Jack’s, but her shoulders and cheeks were freckled from years in the sun. _‘He looks just like her…’_ He gave her a small smile as she turned her gaze to him, and the grin was returned warmly as the front door opened.  
  
“Oh there he is now!” She remarked, turning her head to watch her husband walk into the dining room.

 

He stood at 6’3”, broad shouldered and tanned from working in the sun. His light, cropped hair was peppered with grey and his eyes maintained a permanent squint from working outdoors for years.  
Jack had inherited his father’s strong jaw and proud walk, and Gabriel thought it was like looking at an older, weather-hardened version of him. The man smoothed a large hand down his dirty overalls, smiling at Anne’s ‘polite reminder’ to wash up before dinner. His gaze drifted down to Jack sitting at the table and gestured for him to stand, sizing him up with a stern look.  
  
“Let me look at you properly, John. You’re getting taller” The man nodded, smoothing a hand across a clean-shaven jaw. “You’re looking stronger than before, too. That’s good.” He clapped Jack on the shoulder, smiling. “Nice to see you, son.” The man laughed, turning to address Gabriel, who stood politely at Jack’s side. “Nice to meet you, my name is John. You are?”

 

“Gabriel Reyes, sir. Nice to meet you.” He shook his father’s hand, almost laughing at a memory of when Jack and him first met. They had just been assigned their rooms in the barracks, and as they introduced themselves Gabriel had jokingly asked if Morrison’s first name was John. He could still remember the moment Jack scrunched his nose and told him it was Jack. He hadn’t used the name John since, but he never guessed he was right.    
  
He quirked an eyebrow at Jack as they sat back down in front of their meals but he turned his head to his food, studying the green beans on his plate. _‘Apparently it’s a touchy subject…’_ he mused before starting on his dinner.  
  
Jack fought to keep up with the barrage of questions from his parents about how his training was going, who he met while he was there, and if he enjoyed himself. Similarly, Gabriel wasn’t left out of the questioning either as they questioned the origin of his last name, ‘It’s Spanish’, where his home was, ‘Los Angeles’ and if he enjoyed being in the military ‘ Very much so.’  
  
“Well I’m so glad you made some good friends while you were away. It’s tough having to leave everything behind. I worried day and night about you, Jackie!” Anne said, wiping the start of a tear from the corner of her eye with her napkin.  
  
Gabriel smirked at the nickname, and laughed as he noticed the blush creep onto Jack’s cheeks. He reached a hand out to slap him on the back playfully as he rose to collect the dishes, much to Anne’s insistence that he doesn’t need to help. He responded by placing a hand on hers, thanking her for the dinner and moving into the kitchen to wash up. John excused himself to go take a shower, and Jack took his mother by the shoulders, guiding her to the sofa to relax while they handled the dishes.  
  
Jack stood beside Gabriel, opting to dry as they had the calm of the evening to themselves for a moment. “Hey…” he started, drying a plate as he thought of how he’d bring up this morning before they arrived. It had been on his mind the whole rest of the drive, even as Gabriel snoozed beside him peacefully. “About this morning…”

 

Gabe’s throat dried and he paused, looking toward Jack with a serious expression. “What about it?” He dared, searching Jack’s face for a hint of what he was planning to say.  
  
Jack shifted uncomfortably for a moment, placing his hands on the edge of the sink. “Well I was just curious if it meant anything to you. “  
  
A long silence. Gabriel looked at him, wanted to tell him the truth but his mouth had made up what he was going to say before his brain could tell the truth. “No.” His heart pounded in his chest at the look in Jack’s eye; disappointment? betrayal? He wasn’t sure. And he cursed himself endlessly in his mind.  
_‘You’re a fucking fool.’_

 

They finished the washing up in silence, Jack moving over to kiss his mother goodnight and starting up the stairs to bed, stating he was exhausted from the drive. Gabriel followed suit, thanking Anne again for the warm welcome, and the wonderful meal before heading to his room.  
  
The door shut quietly behind him and he didn’t bother to turn on the light. The moonlight that filtered into the window across the cornfield provided him enough light to undress and crawl into bed. Gabriel stared at the ceiling, sadness edging its way into his chest. He remembered a poem he had read last time he visited home. And he cursed himself at becoming its unfortunate protagonist as he closed his eyes to sleep.

 

‘Tú no sabes lo que es ser esclavo                     You don’t know what it’s like to be enslaved’  
de un amor impetuoso y ardiente,                        to an impetuous love like a fire,

y llevar un afán como un clavo                             and always wear the stab of desire

como un clavo metido en la frente.                      like a barb nailed into your forehead.  


Tú no sabes lo que es la codicia                          You don’t know this covetousness

de morder en la boca anhelada,                          to bite the mouth you’re lusting for,

resbalando su inquieta caricia                             and to slide your restless caress

por contornos de carne nevada.                         down slow contours of snowy flesh.

 

Tú no sabes los males sufridos                           And you don’t know how one suffers                  

por quien lucha sin fuerzas y ruega,                   when he struggles feebly and begs,

y mantiene los brazos tendidos                           holding his arms always outstretched

hacia up cuerpo que nunca se entrega.              toward a body that never surrenders.

 

Y no sabes lo que es el despecho                      And you don’t know what it’s like, the spite

de pensar en tus formas divinas,                        that comes from thinking of your godly shape,

revolviéndome, solo en el lecho                          as I squirm alone in my lonesome bed

que el insomnio ha sembrado de espinas.’         which insomnia has seeded with spikes.  
  
\- Efrén Rebolledo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for coming along with me on the most bitter train to romance ever. lol Gabe needs to 'get real'. 
> 
> Pendejo= Asshole  
> Habla= to speak, basically he's saying he doesn't speak Spanish.  
> Muéstrame tu pito= There ain't no way around it- It means 'show me your dick'.  
> ¡Dios mío! = My God! Oh my God! etc etc

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again, Please enjoy my labor of love currently as I have a major R76 itch that I want to give the proper respect to. Any Spanish speakers I would be delighted to be corrected by, as most of my dialogue was google-translated or quoted from Spanish poetry books. Haha 
> 
> Please enjoy, and I'll see you soon!


End file.
